how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tailgate
Recap Future Ted says that Marshall went to his father's grave on New Year's Day 2012, to continue their tailgating tradition. Marshall then recounts the events of New Year's Eve to his father: Lily and Marshall are setting up the baby's room in East Meadow when Marshall asks Lily to tell her father that she is pregnant. Lily says she doesn't want to because her father is at a board game convention in Chicago and because she doesn't want to be disappointed by him again. After Marshall's insistence, she calls her father who says thanks her and hangs up the phone. Later, Lily finds a books about supernatural experiences and mythical creatures, titled "Enigma of the Mystical'. in the bay room. Marshall says that he wants read this to his kids, as he wants him to be a believer, like him, but Lily doesn't agree to this. She says that she doesn't believe in these things as she only learned to believe in herself, after being constantly disappointed by her father. After facing difficulty in getting an entry in MacLaren's, Barney and Ted open a bar in Ted's apartment, named Puzzles, an idea they had years ago. Despite their initial decision of keeping they drink prices low, they are forced to increase them when the crowd gets rowdy and starts breaking stuff. Eventually, they recruit Doug to throw everyone out. Robin is spending her New Year's Eve with Kevin, when she gets a call from Sandy Rivers, asking her to became his producer as her his producer Tina has quit. After Sandy gets drunk and leaves, Robin has to replace him as the anchor and she counts down the New Year, while Kevin Barney and Ted are watching her at home. Future Ted says that this night was a turning point in Robin's career, as she became the co-anchor with Sandy Rivers. Gradually, many people have gathered beside Marshall's and his father grave, including his brothers. When someone calls Marshall "Marvin", due to the resemblance with his father. Marshall remembers that his father always welcomed others at his tailgates, and he asks his brothers to join him too. Meanwhile, Lily opens the door at her home in East Meadow, and sees her father with a teddy bear. He tells her that he drove all night to get to her, and Lily hugs him, teary eyed. Continuity *Ted and Barney first discussed running a bar names Puzzles in Three Days of Snow. *Marshall visits his father's grave on his death anniversary. His father died in Bad News, which aired exactly a year prior to this episode. *Many of the games that Mickey Aldrin is showing off at the convention can be seen in Slapsgiving 2: Revenge of the Slap. *The bouncer at MacLaren's Pub is Doug, the bartender, from the The Fight. *Robin mentions giving up on dreams that she never even knew she had, which refers to her learning that she will be unable to have children, part of the previous episode, Symphony of Illumination. *Marshall continues to voice his beliefs in the paranormal throughout the entire episode. Gallery For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category: Tailgate images. : Tg3.jpg Tg4.jpg Tg2.jpg Tg1.jpg Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *The sign "Puzzles" is the same like the one from the TV series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cheers Cheers]. *Marshall's father talks about the Roswell UFO incident and SPAM. *In the 1986 flashback, Marvin is wearing an apron with the name of Fran Tarkenton, who was a quarterback for the Minnesota Vikings football team in the 1970s. *Ted mentions the novel Ulysses by James Joyce. *The book series'' Enigmas of the Mystical'' that Marshall plans to read to his child is a parody of the Time-Life Books Mysteries of the Unknown series, with similar TV commercials and title fonts. *Marshall hosts a tailgate party during the Bears vs. Vikings football game on 1 January 2012. This game was actually played on 1 January 2012; the Bears won 17 - 13. Music *Red Solo Cup - Toby Keith *Time is Coming - The Elected Other Notes *www.PuzzlesTheBar.com - This was a website about the bar that Ted and Barney opened in Ted's apartment. Guests Kal Penn - Kevin Will Sasso - Doug Martin Alexis Denisof - Sandy Rivers Chasty Ballesteros - Tina Bill Faggerbakke - Marvin Eriksen Sr. Chris Elliot - Mickey Aldrin Reception The A.V. Club graded the episode at B+. References External Links Category:Holiday episodes